Boats and other watercraft often rely on external supplies of electrical power from shore, commonly referred to as “shore power,” when docked or moored, for example, at a marina. Accessing shore power is desirable among boaters because it relieves the need to rely on the boat's generator or battery for onboard electrical power. This allows the boater to power onboard boat systems, such as bilge pumps, and enjoy onboard conveniences, such as appliances, lighting, entertainment systems, HVAC, and communication systems.
Shore power is typically delivered to the boat by one or more cables terminated with standard electrical connectors adapted to connect with mating shore power inlet connectors mounted on the boat. For example, at a dock, shore power cabling may be terminated with a plug having “female” electrical connectors. A shore power inlet mounted onboard the boat may include a receptacle for receiving and mating with the plug to guide the female electrical connectors of the plug onto “male” pins of the of the receptacle.
Boaters are commonly inconvenienced by a situation in which the shore power cabling is located distant, remote, or otherwise inconvenient in relation to the location of the shore power inlet on the boat. For example, if the boat is moored on its port side with its bow facing out, a shore power inlet located at mid-ship on the starboard side would necessitate running the shore power cabling on an inconvenient path, such as across the deck or bow, through the cockpit, or across the stern and along the starboard side.